


Hectic

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi meets Kei's hectic family.</p>
<p>Written for the sunset au so you should read the description for that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hectic

Saulė is standing on a chair, holding Kei’s face in her tiny hands when the doorbell rings.

"I’ll open it." Saeko yells from the other room and Kei wants to answer her but his face is still being held by a very strong five year old.

"Be a good boy." Saulė tells him, looking straight into his eyes. "Make sure he likes you."

"I will." he promises her, hopes this will be over soon because his back is starting to hurt from being bent down. "Hey," he says, "do you want me to pick you up?"

"Like a princess?" she asks, eyes going wide.

"Yeah." Kei smiles, takes her into his arms and doesn’t say anything when she puts her hands, probably sticky from candy, in his hair. He takes her to the hallway where Saeko is talking to Tadashi.

"Hey." Kei smiles when Tadashi looks up at him, his hands suddenly sweaty.

"Labas." Saulė giggles before Tadashi can answer and she waves one of her little hands at him. "Ar tu myli Kei?"

"Japanese, mergyt" Kei says kissing her cheek lightly. She doesn’t listen to him though, instead she giggles.

"Bučkis, bučkis!" she says excitedly.

Saeko reaches her hands out to Saulė.

"Come here, blondinka." Saeko smiles, puts Saulė onto her shoulders.

"I’m not blonde!" Saulė laughs and Saeko carries her out of the hallway leaving Tadashi and Kei alone.

"Sorry" Kei says. "The house is always kind of hectic."

"That’s fine." Tadashi smiles. "I like hectic."

Kei helps him take off his jacket and hangs it on top of his in the hallway closet.

"Let’s go" he says then "you can meet the rest of my family." But when he moves to walk to the kitchen, Tadashi stops him.

"Wait," he says "One more thing." He stands on his tiptoes and kisses Kei’s cheek. Short and sweet, the same way Ryuunosuke or Saeko do but it feels special. Kei wants to melt, to hold Tadashi’s hand and stay there for as long as they can.

To his dissatisfaction, that’s when Akiteru walks out of the room and sees them.

"Hello." Akiteru smiles. "That’s my brother you’re kissing."

"Hi." Tadashi answers, at the same time that Kei sighs:

"Aki."

"Love you too little brother." Akiteru smiles, ruffles his hair while walking past them and into the kitchen.

"So that’s Akiteru," Tadashi says, "and I met Saeko and the little one" he continues when Kei nods. "Is Ryuunosuke the only one left?"

"His boyfriend is over." Kei says, takes Tadashi’s hand and they both walk to the kitchen.

"Kei." Saulė waves from where she’s sitting on the table, letting Saeko wipe chocolate off her mouth. Akiteru’s making tea.

"Who wants to tell Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya to come talk to us?" Kei asks when they walk into the kitchen. He motions for Tadashi to sit down and then stands next to him, back to the others.

"Are you trying to hide your boyfriend?" Saeko asks, and then "Also if you want to talk to them, go tell them yourself."

"She’s mean to me." Kei whispers to Tadashi and almost leans down to kiss him before he realizes he probably shouldn’t with half of his family here.

"I will call them." Akiteru says, ruffles Kei’s hair again when he’s walking past him.

"Thanks Aki." Kei says, at the same time that Saeko says:

"You’re spoiling him, branguti."

A few moments later Kei has to take Saulė down from the table because she wants to run to her dad.

"Saulė!" Ryuunosuke says happily, catching her in his arms when she runs at him. Nishinoya’s behind him, his hair ruffled and his eyes half closed.

"Hello." Tadashi greets them.

"Hi." Ryuunosuke smiles. "Be kind to Kei" he says and pulls Kei down to kiss his temple.

"Gross." Kei whines and wipes it off, as Tadashi laughs.

"Yeah," Saeko says, stands up on a chair and kisses Kei’s forehead. "Take care of our Kei."

"Stop" he whines "Why do you hate me?"

"We don’t hate you." Akiteru laughs. "You’re just the baby here." He ruffles Kei’s hair for the third time and Kei glares.

"Saulė’s the baby." He tells them.

"Bučkis!" Saulė giggles, reaching to grab his neck and kiss him. Her kiss is wet and Kei sticks out his tongue in disgust, but lets her do it.

"You know what," Kei says when Ryuunosuke takes Saulė back into his arms. "Tadashi and I have to go."

Tadashi follows him into the hallway but then whispers:

"I like it here. We should stay."

Kei kisses him. He thinks about how hectic the house is and how quiet it feels whenever Tadashi touches him. You should stay forever, he wants to say but it might be too forward so they keep kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Labas - Hello
> 
> Ar tu myli Kei - Do you love Kei
> 
> Mergyt - little girl
> 
> Bučkis - kisses
> 
> Blondinka - blondie
> 
> Branguti - precious
> 
> (I think I got all of the words, if I didn't feel free to ask me)


End file.
